shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Limbo of the Marooned
The Limbo of the Marooned, often referred to as simply Limbo, is an archipelago constituted of naught but Autumn Islands. It is located within the Calm Belt. It is popularly rumored to be an inevitable destination for those whom were (un)fortunate enough to have survived being shipwrecked within the confines of the Calm Belt. Because of the prevalence of the aforementioned rumor, a great many of those whom have lost a loved one to any one of the horrors of the Calm Belt have an unquenchable desire to take a voyage to the archipelago. Geography Natural Barriers : As a whole, Limbo is antiferromagnetic. Thus it is utterly incapable of being found through the use of any brand of the Log Pose. To make matters worse for those desiring to set foot upon its soil, it has gone entirely uncharted by cartographers of the past and present alike. Meaning that there is no map with an accurate depiction of its position within the Calm Belt. : Essentially, the only way to access the place is to brave the hostile waters of the Calm Belt in search of it. An undertaking which no one has found to be enticing, not even the legendarily adventurous Roger Pirates. : Believe it or not, it gets worst. Each of the Autumn Islands which constitute Limbo are also cays, meaning that Limbo is situated upon a coral reef. These reefs possess a hardness which is far superior to even the most unyielding of diamonds. They are also used as nests by Sea Kings, meaning that they're densely populated by the monstrosities. As a result, the coral reefs are a significant threat to any vessel. : Lastly, the entirety of Limbo's immediate surroundings is encompassed by a fog of seemingly infinite thickness. This fog supplements the dangers posed by the coral reefs by means of perfectly concealing both the reefs and the Sea Kings which lurks amongst them; however, the fog isn't year around. During the summer, it completely resides. This would be the best time to approach the Limbo of the Marooned, if it was also the time that the Sea Kings' eggs hatched! List of Islands : Luxuria - Often referred to as the Isle of Lust, : Gula - Often referred to as the Isle of Gluttony, : Avaritia - Often referred to as the Isle of Greed, : Socordia - Often referred to as the Isle of Sloth, : Ira - Often referred to as the Isle of Wrath, : Invidia - Often referred to as the Isle of Envy, : Superbia - Often referred to as the Isle of Pride, : Acedia - Often referred to as the Isle of Apathy, : Vanagloria - Often referred to as the Isle of Vanity, : Castitas - Often referred to as the Isle of Chastity, : Temperantia - Often referred to as the Isle of Temperance, : Caritas - Often referred to as the Isle of Charity, : Industria - Often referred to as the Isle of Diligence, : Patentia - Often referred to as the Isle of Patience, : Humanitas - Often referred to as the Isle of Kindness, : Humilitas - Often referred to as the Isle of Humility, Government WIP... Category:Location Category:Powerhouse411